Yo te esperaré
by caritoj89
Summary: Han pasado 3 años y Babi está a un mes de casarse. El recuerdo de Hache sigue persiguiéndola, qué pasará cuando vuelva a encontrarse con él
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia está basada en la película española tres metros sobre el cielo.  
_

* * *

_Julio 13_

Han pasado casi tres años, tres años desde que salí del colegio, tres años desde que cumplí 18, tres años que no veo a Katina, tres años de mi primera vez, tres años que estoy saliendo con Gustavo, tres años de la muerte de pollo, tres años en que no he sabido nada de Hache…

_Julio 14_

Son casi las 6 de la mañana y aún no consigo dormir, algo me inquieta. Llevo semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño, mi madre dice que seguramente estoy nerviosa porque dentro de un mes me casaré, en el fondo sé que es otra cosa lo que me está perturbando, pero cómo explicarle a ella que he vuelto a soñar con él, cómo decirle a cualquiera que lo sigo teniendo presente, y últimamente su recuerdo ha sido más persistente.

Hache…

Muchas veces me he imaginado como serían las cosas si estuviéramos juntos, imagino que estás conmigo, que vienes en tu moto a buscarme, pero siempre hay algo que me trae de vuelta al presente, y me doy cuenta que no estás aquí…

_Julio 18_

Ayer en la tarde, cuando fui a la tienda con Daniela vi a Katina, lucía pálida, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos de antes, estaban ausentes y tristes, quise acercarme a ella, preguntarle cómo estaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo me iba a acercar a ella después de 3 años en que no hemos cruzado palabras. ¡Oh Katina! qué clase de amiga fui, te dejé sola cuando tu más necesitabas de alguien.

Afortunadamente para mí ella no se percató de mi presencia, creo que aún no estoy lista para volver a acercarme a ella, para volver a reanudar nuestra amistad, han pasado muchas cosas, e inevitablemente el acercarme a ella implica volver a acercarme a mi pasado, volver a acercarme aún más al recuerdo de Hache.

_Julio 19_

Daniela llegó hoy a mi pieza, muy agitada y con una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando la vi no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, cerró la puerta de mi habitación, se acercó a mí con una mirada cómplice y en un susurro me contó aquello que la tenía tan ansiosa.

-Babi, Hache ha vuelto!

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazón se empezó a agitar.

En la cena no pude poner atención a lo que me hablaban, todavía seguía aturdida con la noticia, no pude probar bocado, todo me daba vueltas. Papá me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba, si me encontraba bien, mi madre como siempre le respondió por mí, que me encontraba nerviosa porque se acercaba la fecha mi matrimonio. En ese instante Daniela me miró con una sonrisa, ella sabía que no era eso lo que me tenía así, evité mirarla. Me disculpé de todos en la mesa diciendo que no me sentía bien, que necesitaba ir a acostarme.

Gustavo vino más tarde a visitarme, pero la verdad no fui capaz de recibirlo. De mi cuarto escuché como Daniela le decía que yo estaba durmiendo y que viniera en otra ocasión.

Sigo ansiosa, mi corazón sigue agitado sin poder calmarse, en mi cabeza siguen sonando las palabras, Hache ha vuelto…

_Julio 20_

A la mañana siguiente Gustavo vino a buscarme a primera hora, había olvidado que teníamos que ir a ver lo del coctel del matrimonio. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ver nada, estaba muerta de sueño. A pesar del cansancio seguía pensando en Hache. "_Hache ha vuelto, Hache ha vuelto, Hache ha vuelto…"_

Tengo tantas ganas de verlo, de saber cómo está, de saber qué ha hecho, dónde ha estado, pero en estos momentos me siento incapaz de poder hablarle, creo que me paralizaría si lo viera, no tengo aún el valor para poder enfrentarme a él, pero cómo lo extraño…

Mientras caminábamos por las calles del centro, veía a Hache por todas partes, en cada esquina, en cada calle, en cada tienda, Hache estaba ahí. Estaba nerviosa, sólo podía pensar en lo que pasaría si me encontrara con él, en lo que pasaría si nos cruzáramos, no podía imaginarme como resultarían las cosas, cuál sería su reacción al verme y cuál sería la mía.

Gustavo seguía hablando de algo, nunca supe sobre qué, seguramente algo sobre el matrimonio, pero no me importaba, sólo podía pensar en Hache.

De vuelta en casa mamá invitó a Gustavo a cenar, traté de parecer normal, a pesar del nudo que tenía en mi estómago y la obvia expresión de ansiedad en mi rostro. No pude aguantar mucho y dejé la mesa excusándome por un repentino dolor de estómago, necesitaba estar sola…

De noche cuando todos dormían, Daniela vino hasta mi habitación a hablar conmigo.

-Babi, puedes engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a ti misma, pero yo soy tu hermana y te conozco, ¿Tú sigues pensando en Hache cierto?

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, no sabía que responderle, pero ella siguió hablando.

-¿Sigues sintiendo cosas por Hache? ¿Qué vas a hacer si él viene a buscarte? Qué romántico, yo siempre lo supe, ustedes dos tenían que terminar juntos. Gustavo es un buen tipo, pero Hache…

Daniela siguió hablando y hablando, y yo lo único que quería era tener un momento de tranquilidad, si es que acaso era posible. Traté de callarla.

-Daniela, Daniela…-ella parecía no escuchar, estaba inmersa en sus especulaciones-¡Dani! Por favor, necesito dormir, vete a tu pieza.

-pero Babi, ¡cuéntame!-me dijo con un tono suplicante, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que no le diría nada en ese momento- está bien…, buenas noches, ¡pero tienes que contarme!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y yo volvía a quedar sola en mi habitación, sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

Salió bastante corto este capítulo, pero no importa! ojalá les guste


	2. Chapter 2

_me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, entre examenes, trabajos y falta de inspiración... pero aquí está, espero que les guste :)  
_

* * *

_Julio 23_

Hoy Daniela llegó a mi pieza, y por la expresión en su rostro supuse que no debía ser algo bueno. No quería mirarme a los ojos y tampoco se decidía a hablarme, sólo estaba allí parada. De repente las palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro ahogado –Babi, estoy embarazada…- al decir esas palabras su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar. No sabía que decirle, en ese momento sólo atiné a abrazarla. Sus lágrimas cayeron a borbotones de sus ojos, la rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos y ella se deshizo en ellos.

Estuvimos largo rato abrazadas, y le pregunté si quería dormir conmigo esa noche, ella con una leve sonrisa asintió. Apenas su cabeza se apoyó en la almohada de mi cama se durmió.

Veía como mi hermana dormía, y a pesar de todo su rostro se veía tranquilo. Me gustaría haber hecho algo por ella, aconsejarla, cuidarla, no sé. Pude haberla prevenido…

_Julio 24_

Cuando bajé en la mañana a desayunar noté rara a mi madre, un poco alterada. Estábamos las dos solas en la mesa, Daniela aún estaba durmiendo y mi padre seguramente debió haber salido temprano en la mañana.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin ella se decidió a hablar.

-Babi, ¿no has notado a tu padre raro últimamente?

-no mamá ¿por qué lo dices?

-no, no importa- después de eso el desayuno continuó en silencio.

Más tarde apareció Daniela en la sala, mamá había salido y papá aún no llegaba, estuvimos las dos solas en casa durante todo el día. Daniela estaba mucho más tranquila, y pudimos hablar de todo lo que quedó pendiente la noche anterior. Me contó todo lo ocurrido, al menos de todo lo que podía acordarse, me contó sobre la fiesta a la que fue, me contó que se había tomado unas pastillas, que después de eso no vio más a su amiga con la que había ido a esa fiesta, que bailó con muchos chicos esa noche y que no estaba segura de quién era el chico con el que tuvo sexo. Me dijo que Katina estaba en la fiesta y la había ayudado, y que luego despertó en casa.

-nunca pensé que las cosas iban a terminar de esta forma- hablaba mientras abrazaba el cojín del sillón -Yo sólo quería tener una historia de amor, como la tuya con Hache.

Al escuchar el nombre de él, me puse algo nerviosa, mi corazón se aceleró. Mi hermana seguía hablándome, pero no podía ponerle mucha atención, mi mente inmediatamente me trajo imágenes de hace tres años atrás.

Cuando estaba a punto de acostarme, Daniela entró a mi pieza, parecía un tanto animada.

-¡Babi! Me acordé de algo que estoy segura te va a interesar- Yo la miraba extrañada, no sabía a qué a se refería con eso.

-recuerdas que la noche de la fiesta llegué en un taxi…

-¡oh sí, Lo recuerdo!-la interrumpí -me llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido, diciendo que estabas en la puerta de la casa y que te fuera a buscar. ¡Ay Daniela! ¡Cómo haces eso! ¡no sabes que es peligroso! Llegando en ese estado y sola en un taxi…

-¡Pero es que yo no estaba sola! ¡Déjame terminar! ¡Estaba con Hache!, ahora lo recuerdo, Hache me acompañó camino a casa, él fue el que te mandó el mensaje Babi.

No sabía que decir al escuchar lo que Dani me contó todo en mí quedó revuelto, y aún lo está. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo mi hermana _"¡Estaba con Hache!... Hache me acompañó camino a casa, él fue el que te mandó el mensaje Babi"_

_Julio 26_

Gustavo vino a buscarme en la mañana. Con todo lo sucedido estos días había olvidado que hoy iríamos a ver lo del banquete para la boda.

Estuvimos casi 3 horas en el restaurant probando distintos platos, ensaladas y postres, escuchaba como el chef le hablaba a mi novio, pero estaba demasiado distraída como para entender lo que decían. Mi mente divagaba, pensaba sobre mi hermana y su embarazo, el comportamiento extraño que había estado teniendo mi madre, lo poco que he visto a papá en casa últimamente, en como fui con Katina…, Hache…

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-Babi te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Gustavo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Subimos al auto y Gustavo aún sonriente echó a andar el auto. El viaje fue silencioso, estuve todo el camino mirando por la ventana el paisaje que pasaba ante mis ojos, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba mi cara. Sentí como la mano de Gustavo cogió la mía mientras conducía.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, una pequeña cabaña rústica en medio del bosque. Al entrar noté que se trataba de un restaurant. Delante de nosotros se encontraba un hombre serio y enjuto indicando nuestra mesa.

Nos sentamos frente a un ventanal que daba hacia el bosque. Gustavo me miraba esperando algo.

-Babi sé que has estado estresada por el tema matrimonio, así que te traje a este lugar para que te olvides un poco de todas esas cosas- hablaba mientras tomaba mi mano y me miraba tiernamente.

La vista era preciosa, y disfruté mucho la cena, la verdad es que disfruté de la compañía de Gustavo, de conversar con él de cualquier tema. Por ese momento olvidé de todas las cosas que habían estado ocupando mi mente esos días. Además recordé porqué había aceptado casarme con él. Gustavo es un hombre muy centrado, es simpático, inteligente, responsable, sabe lo que quiere en la vida, me siento segura con él, me siento estable.

Había empezado a dudar acerca de mi decisión de casarme con él. Desde que escuché la noticia de que Hache había vuelto, empecé a confundirme y a sentir nuevamente las mismas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con él, ya no estaba segura si quería estar con Gustavo o casarme con él, pero creo que ahora estoy más segura. Hache es sólo un recuerdo.

_Julio 27_

Hoy me desperté más temprano de lo normal, me levanté mientras todos dormían y salí a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Cuando llegué a casa escuché un ruido en la oficina de mi papá, me acerqué para ver quién estaba ahí y encontré a mi madre dando vueltas unos papeles de los cajones.

-¿mamá está todo bien?- ella parecía no escucharme, me acerqué a ella para ver cómo estaba y comenzó a llorar.

-Babi creo que tu padre me engaña, por eso ha estado raro últimamente, por eso sale temprano en las mañanas y llega muy tarde, por eso siempre tiene reuniones…y ¡mira!- puso una pequeña tarjeta frente a mis ojos-seguramente es acá donde se junta con ella.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué crees que papá te estaría engañando?- al decir esto mamá empezó a llorar con más fuerza, me acerqué más a ella y la abracé.

-mamá no creo que papá te este engañando, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo y por eso ha estado medio ausente, no tienes de que preocuparte, él te quiere mucho- de a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Papá llegó en la noche justo para la cena. Todo estuvo muy normal, papá hablaba acerca de su trabajo y mamá estaba más tranquila, mientras hablaba yo observaba a papá y pensaba en la posibilidad de que le estuviera siendo infiel a mi madre, pero no podía ser posible, él no haría eso…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Claudia!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_aquí va la 3º parte, con mucho cariños y con algo de pena espero que les guste  
_

* * *

_Julio 28_

Estuve todo el día pensando acerca de lo que dijo mi madre el día anterior, que creía que papá la estuviera engañando, pero… ¿será cierto? ¿Podrá ser cierto que mi padre esté con otra? No sé por qué entre más vueltas le doy al asunto se me hace más posible, no me gustaría que fuera así, pero qué pasa si es verdad…

En la tarde me llamó una amiga –Babi hoy en la noche vamos a ir todas las chicas al pub, para que vayas también, y aprovechamos de celebrar ¡tu despedida de soltera!, así que tienes que ir sí o sí, ¡me tengo que ir nos vemos!- y me cortó, no alcancé a decir nada, no alcancé a decirle que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado.

-¿así que vas a salir?- era la voz de Daniela con un tono cómplice, parada en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡todavía no se te quita esa costumbre de oír las conversaciones ajenas!-le dije sarcástica –no tengo muchas ganas de salir así que creo que voy a llamar a mi amiga y decirle que no me siento muy bien…

-¡Babi!- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- nada de cosas, tú vas a salir, ¿hace cuánto que no sales? ¡Hace mucho!, así que yo te voy a elegir ropa, mientras tú te vas a bañar, hoy vas a salir con tus amigas- No sé cómo mi hermana lo hizo, pero finalmente terminé yendo al pub.

Al llegar al local me encontré con todas las chicas en la entrada del pub, entramos y nos ubicamos a un costado de la barra donde servían los tragos. Estuvimos mucho rato conversando, bailando y riéndonos, la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Estaba parada cerca de la barra esperando que me sirvieran un trago cuando alguien me empujó, la persona empezó a disculparse y al darme la vuelta vi de quién se trataba, era Katina. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, Katina me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

-¡hola Katina! Tanto tiempo- le dije un poco nerviosa, tratando de romper el silencio -¿cómo va todo? Escuché que Hache había vuelto, podríamos juntarnos los tres un día de estos y recordar viejos tiempos…

-Babi, no puedes venir como si nada y decir que nos juntemos, ¡me abandonaste cuando yo más te necesitaba!- dijo ella un tanto irritada

-Katina, yo, yo…, yo me asusté, lo siento…- mi pecho se oprimía mientras hablaba. Katina me miraba con unos ojos llenos de rabia y sin decir nada se fue lejos de ahí. Traté de reprimir mis ganas de llorar, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil, quería irme lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Me despedí de mis amigas y me excusé diciendo que no me sentía muy bien. Sólo quería salir de ahí, estar sola y llorar.

_Julio 30_

En la mañana recibí una llamada de Gustavo, diciendo que almorzáramos juntos, pero le dije que había salido con las chicas la noche anterior y que estaba muy cansada, si lo podíamos dejar para otro día. Era verdad estaba cansada, pero la verdad es que tampoco me sentía con ánimos de salir.

Como nunca mis padres no estaban en casa a la hora de la cena, mi padre todavía estaba en el trabajo y mamá había salido hace poco, sólo estábamos Daniela y yo en casa.

-¿Dani quieres ir a dar una vuelta en auto?

-no sé Babi, no tengo muchas ganas de salir- me dijo mientras cambiaba el canal de la tele

-vamos Dani, ¡anímate! Hace mucho que no sales

Finalmente logre convencerla, nos subimos al auto y partimos. Estuvimos andando por mucho rato, ninguna de las dos hablaba, Daniela sólo miraba a través de su ventana.

-¿Dani cómo te has sentido?- le pregunté mientras detenía el auto frente a un mirador que daba a toda la ciudad

-si te refieres a cómo me he sentido sobre "ese tema" no tengo nada que decir- dijo molesta

-Dani tenemos que hablar sobre "ese tema"… ¿le has dicho algo a nuestros padres?

-no les he contado nada ¡obviamente! A mamá ni loca, y papá casi no está en casa. Babi no puedo decirles, no puedo- empezó a decir nerviosa -¿cómo les podría decir que estoy embarazada de un desconocido? No quiero ni imaginar su reacción

Miré a mi hermana mientras las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos –Dani nada malo va a pasar, yo voy a estar contigo- le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo –tú tranquila- y le di un beso un su frente. Empezó a llorar mucho más, parecía que hace mucho no se desahogaba, la abracé fuertemente hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron.

Cuando estuvo más calmada fuimos a una cafetería que estaba a unas calles de casa a comprar algo para comer. Estacioné el auto, y vi una pareja sentada en una de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería, se estaban besando y abrazando, eran muy cariñosos entre ellos y parecían estar disfrutando. Al principio no pude distinguir quienes eran, ella era una muchacha menuda, de piel morena y cabellera larga, marrón y ondulada, luego me di cuenta de quién era el que la acompañaba. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, era Hache el que estaba con esa muchacha.

Daniela se había bajado a comprar unos pasteles, y cuando se volvió al auto, mi hermana no sabía lo que me pasaba.

-Babi ¿estás bien?

-Si Dani, vámonos a casa…

Cuando llegamos todavía tenía en mi mente aquella escena que acababa de observa, vía como esa pareja se besaba, como se miraban, como sonreían. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, Hache estaba con alguien más…

_Agosto 13_

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa almorzando, mis padres conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia y Daniela estaba sentada mirando su plato sin probar bocado.

-papá, mamá, necesito decirles algo- dijo Daniela con una voz un poco temblorosa

-seguro que puede esperar Dani, tu papá y yo estamos hablando de algo importante- la interrumpió mamá

-estoy embarazada- las palabras salieron precipitadamente de su boca

Papá estaba callado mirando hacia ninguna parte, mamá estaba en shock, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Por debajo de la mesa tomé la mano de mi hermana para darle algo de apoyo. Estaba orgullosa y a la vez asustada por ella, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar nuestros padres.

Cuando mamá volvió en sí, tomó a Daniela del brazo y se la llevó a su cuarto. No supe muy bien qué pasó, papá no dejó que fuera tras ellas, me dijo unas palabras que apenas pude entender, cogió su chaqueta y salió de casa.

Yo seguía ahí, sola sentada en el comedor. Más tarde mamá bajó por las escaleras, diciendo que necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Fui a la habitación de Daniela, y ahí estaba acostada en su cama llorando, corrí hacia ella y la abracé tan fuerte como pude.

-no te preocupes Dani, yo te voy a cuidar- y le di un beso en su frente

_Agosto 14_

Hoy en la tarde llamé al número desconocido de aquella noche, cuando Daniela volvió sola en taxi de esa fiesta. Se suponía que era el número de Hache, pero me contestó una mujer. Me preguntó que quería, y yo le dije que quería hablar con Hache, le dije que era Babi y que necesitaba hablar con él, ella no dijo nada sólo cortó.

Hace unos días había llamado a Katina al celular, diciéndole si podía decirle a Hache que necesitaba hablar con él. Le insistí harto, pero siempre me respondía con un no.

No sé porqué, pero estaba empecinada en ver a Hache, necesitaba hablar con él, quizás si lo veía podría saber que era lo que me pasaba con él, qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nuevamente volví a llamar a Katina, le dije si podía decirle a Hache que necesitaba hablar con él. Finalmente accedió, pero me dijo que no volviera a llamar más. Le di la dirección de donde yo iba a estar para que nos juntáramos y luego me colgó.

Esa noche iba a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos de Gustavo, él me había dicho que fuera yo, que él no iba a poder ir, pero que nos viéramos al día siguiente. Subí a mi auto algo nerviosa, le había dado a Katina la dirección de esa fiesta, ahí me encontraría con Hache.

En la fiesta muchos se acercaron a saludarme y hablarme, pero no podía poner atención a lo que me decían, estaba demasiado distraída, me acerqué a la mesa de los refrescos, necesitaba calmar mis nervios. Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y cuando me di vuelta lo vi ahí, parado frente a mí. En ese momento sentí que todo se detenía, sentí como mis piernas empezaban a flaquear, finalmente dije –te he echado mucho de menos…- él me miro fijamente, nos abrazamos y todo el ruido de la fiesta se empezó a desvanecer.

Fuimos a un lugar más callado donde poder conversar. Hache seguía algo atónito y casi no hablaba, y yo como cada vez que me pongo nerviosa no podía dejar de hablar. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas sin importancia. Luego llegó la hora de irse, le pregunté si lo llevaba a algún lugar, el me miró sonriendo. En mi cabeza empezaron a surgir varias ideas, quería llevarlo lejos de ahí, a un lugar que fuera importante para los dos. Subimos al auto y le pedí que se tapara los ojos. Nos reíamos recordando como hace 3 años era yo la que estaba en la misma situación que él en esos momentos, sentada en su moto con los ojos vendados.

Conduje a través de la carretera sin saber bien hacia donde iba y media inconsciente de lo que hacía, mi mente no respondía en esos momentos, sólo actuaba por inercia. Finalmente habíamos llegado, nos bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar, me saqué los zapatos y al ir tocando la arena todos mis nervios y mis miedos iban desapareciendo.

Le pedí que abriera sus ojos, y ahí estábamos, en ese lugar en el que tantas veces estuvimos, en ese lugar tan recordado y amado, ese lugar que hace unos años había sido nuestro. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, ya no era consciente de nada, sólo me dejaba llevar, ya nada importaba, lo único importante en ese momento es que estaba ahí con a él. Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento. Me acerqué a él sin vacilar, y mientras lo hacía volvía a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, volvía a sentir sus labios besando los míos, sus manos en mi cuerpo, su piel, su aroma, no quería soltarlo, lo quería junto a mí, no quería que se alejara nunca más de mi lado.

Todo se me empezó a nublar y a dar vueltas, luego todo terminó. Estábamos ahí los dos, acostados en la arena, y por alguna razón sentía que él ya no estaba ahí, sentía que todo era diferente, sentía que él ya no era el mismo, que yo ya no era la misma y que nada podía hacer…

Caminamos hacia el auto y partimos nuevamente el viaje en silencia hacia la ciudad. De a poco el cielo se cubrió de nubes y comenzó a llover. Cuando llegamos me pidió que lo dejara en una calle que pasamos. Antes de que se bajara le dije –Hache espera…, en un mes me caso- él sólo me miró, y me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza –espero que seas muy feliz- y se bajó del auto.

No sé cuanto rato estuve parada ahí en medio de la calle, Hache ya se había ido. Estaba sola, confundida, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, no podía contenerlas. Cuando logré calmarme un poco encendí el auto y manejé hasta mi casa, sentía un vacío en mi pecho, todo me dolía, solo quería dormir y desaparecer.

* * *

_No podía dejar de escribir, son casi las 2 de la madrugada, pero tenía que terminar esta parte. Creo que el TEC que me hice en la cabeza la semana pasada ayudó a que lo terminara, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los review!_


End file.
